One Little Miracle Goes A Long Long Way
by BradysGrl
Summary: Fran gave up her daughter for adoption, but tragedy strikes and reunites them.


DISCLAMIER: Okay, the character that you all know are not mine and the characters you don't recognize are mine (Bryce and Jillian). This takes place after "Call me Fran" Enjoy!  
  
A/N: Okay peoples.. I wrote this a LONG time ago... And it really is rather pathetic, but I figures I might as well post it.  
  
One Little Miracle Goes A Long, Long Way  
  
  
  
Fran Fine and Maxwell Sheffield were in the early stages of the romantic part of their progressing relationship. When Fran thought about her life, how she hoped sometime in the hear future that she would be the new Mrs. Sheffield, but that was a while away. She was perfectly happy now, although she did have on regret that she would regret for the rest of her life. About 11 years ago, she had a daughter, Bryce Marie Fine, whom she gave up for adoption. Bryce was adopted by a dear friend of Fran's at the time, Jillian Camden. She knew Jillian would take great care of Bryce. Nobody, not even Sylvia knew about Bryce, only Jillian, Val and Fran herself. Whenever Sylvia pushed Fran with the line "When am I gonna be a Grandma?" She would think how much she'd love to say that she already was, and how she'd love to go and find Bryce. Jillian had sent pictures of Bryce to her, but they stopped coming about two months ago. Fran had wondered what happened, and wrote Jillian, but never got a reply.  
  
On this particular night, Fran and Niles were watching the news, when the lady on TV started talking about an accident about 1 and ½ months ago, they had finally found the identity of the victim of this tragic accident. It showed a small picture in the right hand corner of the screen, a picture of Jillian. "Jillian Camden was killed tragically about 6 weeks ago, in a fatal car crash. Her daughter, Bryce Marie, disappeared after her mother had not returned in two days." Fran stared open mouthed at the screen. Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
NILES  
  
Yes, Miss Fine, Miss Toriello for you."  
  
FRAN  
  
Ya Thanks Niles.  
  
VAL  
  
Hey Fran, Are you watching the news?  
  
FRAN  
  
Yes, just a sec. Niles could you excuse us for a sec? Thanks. Oh Val, I gotta find her.  
  
VAL  
  
It showed a picture of her. As soon as I saw that, I called Jillian's lawyer about her will, and what was said about Bryce. Jillian left custody of Bryce to you, Fran.  
  
FRAN  
  
Oh my God! My daughter, I'm gonna have her back again.  
  
VAL  
  
Fran you have to things to worry about. #1, you've gotta find her, the news said she ran away. #2, what are you gonna tell the Sheffield's?  
  
FRAN  
  
Oh God Val! What am I gonna tell them?  
  
VAL  
  
I don't know. I can help you find Bryce but the Sheffield's are up to you.  
  
FRAN  
  
Val, come pic up some of the photos that I have of her, take them to the police and get them to file a missing person's report.  
  
VAL  
  
Okay, I'll be by in a few minutes.  
  
FRAN  
  
Okay, I'm gonna tell Niles, he'll give them to you. I have to tell Maxwell.  
  
VAL  
  
Okay, Bye Fran.  
  
Niles walks in,  
  
NILES  
  
Okay, speak girlie.  
  
FRAN  
  
Okay, here it goes. 11 years ago, I had a daughter. One of my best friends at the time adopted her, and that news report we were watching, well that girl that died two months ago was my friend.  
  
NILES  
  
So that Bryce Marie that they said had run away is your daughter?  
  
FRAN  
  
Yes. But you can't tell ma, or Max, or anyone. That's something I need to do. Besides, I'll need protection when I tell ma.  
  
NILES (chuckles)  
  
Okay, promise.  
  
FRAN  
  
Where's Max anyways?  
  
NILES  
  
I wonder.  
  
FRAN  
  
Office?  
  
NILES  
  
Yup!  
  
FRAN  
  
Okay, here I go.  
  
NILES  
  
Good Luck.  
  
FRAN  
  
Thanks. I'll probably need it.  
  
MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE DOWNTOWN MANHATTAN.  
  
Bryce was a really beautiful girl. She had very long brunette hair with a lot of curls, and brown eyes; she looked just like her mother. Bryce knew that she was adopted, and she knew who her real mother was and what she looked like. Jillian had given Bryce Fran's address, if anything ever happened that she needed to go to her. Bryce was trying to reach the Sheffield's house, but she had no money and three or four layers of cloths, and a toque. She also knew what the Sheffield's house looked like on the outside and kinda where it was. She kept walking and walking. Finally! Bryce caught sight of the house.  
  
BACK TO FRAN AND MAX  
  
FRAN  
  
Mr. Sheffield Can I talk to you for a second?  
  
MAX  
  
CC will you please excuse us?  
  
CC  
  
Maxwell! We have work to do!  
  
MAX  
  
CC, leave.  
  
CC knew not to fight that. And decides to go find Niles.  
  
FRAN  
  
Max, there's something I need to tell you.  
  
MAX  
  
What Fran?  
  
FRAN  
  
Okay… (really fast) 11 years ago I had a daughter, and gave her up for adoption. The people that adopted her was my single friend Jillian, who just died and my daughter ran away and is now a homeless person on the street.  
  
Max was quiet for awhile. He'd missed a lot of blabber, but what he caught was that Fran had a daughter and the people who adopted her died. And that her daughter was still on the street. He didn't know whether to yell at her or be happy and comforting.  
  
MAX  
  
I don't know what to say. How come you didn't tell me this before?  
  
FRAN  
  
I didn't think there was any reason to. How was I to know this would happen? Also, Jillian, in her will, left Bryce to me. I guess what I need is permission for Bryce to live her when we find her.  
  
MAX  
  
What's her name?  
  
FRAN  
  
Bryce Marie Fine.  
  
MAX  
  
That's a very pretty name.  
  
FRAN  
  
Thanks.  
  
MAX  
  
So, are we going to find her?  
  
FRAN  
  
We?  
  
MAX  
  
Of course, if the woman I love has a daughter, I'm certainly going to be a part of it.  
  
Fran smiled with all her heart and kissed Max for all she was worth.  
  
FRAN  
  
Oh! Thank you Max!  
  
Just then they could hear the doorbell ring and figured it was Val, Fran wanted to tell her everything was okay. Niles had the photos in his hands, when he opened the door. A young girl stood there, she looked identical as in the photos he was holding.  
  
BRYCE  
  
Is Fran Fine here?  
  
NILES  
  
I believe she is, just one moment.  
  
NILES  
  
Miss Fine? I think you better get over here.  
  
Fran and Max come running to the door. When Fran looked at this girl, her heart stopped. The girl smiled at Fran. When Fran reached the door, she couldn't say anything.  
  
BRYCE  
  
Mom?  
  
FRAN  
  
Your Bryce?  
  
BRYCE  
  
Yes.  
  
Fran hugged Bryce.  
  
FRAN  
  
Oh! Niles, please call Val and tell her Bryce is here. Bryce how did you get here?  
  
BRYCE  
  
I walked from my house. I wanted to find you when I found out Jillian had died.  
  
FRAN  
  
Oh sweetie, I would have found you anyways.  
  
BRYCE  
  
You would?  
  
FRAN  
  
Of course! Max, I'd like you to meet Bryce, my daughter.  
  
MAX  
  
Hello Bryce.  
  
BRYCE  
  
Hello. Is he your boyfriend?  
  
FRAN  
  
Uhh…  
  
MAX  
  
Yes Bryce, I am.  
  
FRAN  
  
Bryce, you are going to live with us now okay?  
  
BRYCE  
  
Yes. Thank you.  
  
MAX  
  
Niles, Please take Bryce to one of the guest rooms for now, we'll rearrange rooms and stuff later.  
  
NILES  
  
Yes Sir. Miss Bryce, please come with me.  
  
MAX  
  
Where's CC? I haven't seen her in a while.  
  
FRAN  
  
I don't know. Oh Max! What about the kids, how are we going to tell them about Bryce?  
  
MAX  
  
I'm sure they'll all be happy about her. Well, Brighton will probably wish that she was a boy.  
  
FRAN  
  
Ya! But we should tell them before they see her. It's only noon. I'm going to take Bryce shopping to get her some new clothes. Wanna come?  
  
MAX  
  
Sure.  
  
FRAN  
  
I'll go get her.  
  
Fran goes upstairs to Bryce's room.  
  
FRAN  
  
Bryce!  
  
BRYCE  
  
Yes mom?  
  
Fran loved the sound of Bryce calling her mom. She hoped that Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie would soon.  
  
FRAN  
  
Bryce would you like to shopping and get some new clothes for dinner?  
  
BRYCE  
  
Really?  
  
FRAN  
  
Hey, why not?  
  
BRYCE  
  
I don't know.  
  
FRAN  
  
Come on, let's go. Mr. Sheffield is coming with us.  
  
Fran and Bryce go downstairs and meet Max who has both their coats ready.  
  
BRYCE  
  
Thank you Mr. Sheffield.  
  
MAX  
  
You're welcome Bryce.  
  
They go to the mall; Bryce's favorite clothing store was WALMART. Well, actually that's the only place other than getting hand-me-downs and going to thrift shops that she'd gotten clothes. That's why she loved WALMART is because that's the only place she'd gotten brand new clothes.  
  
BRYCE  
  
Mom, can we go to WALMART?  
  
Fran and Max Look at her.  
  
FRAN/MAX  
  
WALMART?  
  
FRAN  
  
Gee, I haven't been to WALMART since I started working here.  
  
MAX  
  
Bryce, Let's visit some other stores first then we'll go to WALMART, okay?  
  
BRYCE  
  
Okay.  
  
They go into lots of other stores with beautiful clothes, prettier than any that Bryce had ever seen. The best part was that they actually bought her everything that looked good on her. Fran also got some new outfits, which of course were modeled for Max before bought. Bryce could see the way this man looked at her mother, and how she answered his looks back. Bryce also thought about how it would be if they married each other, this man obviously loved her mother, and was very kind to her. Bryce thought about how it would be if she had a father, that's something she'd never had before, and something she'd love to have. It was about 2 o'clock when they headed home.  
  
FRAN  
  
Bryce when we get back, I want you to go to your room and change into the dress that you want to wear for dinner tonight. Stay there until Niles comes to get you okay?  
  
BRYCE  
  
Okay. Why?  
  
MAX  
  
Because we must inform my children of your arrival.  
  
BRYCE  
  
Okay.  
  
When they returned to the house, Bryce went straight to her room, while Fran and Max sat cuddling on the couch waiting for the children to return. Fran sat on Max's lap, they were kissing and being sweet. They heard the door handle turn, and were up and ready to greet the kids right away.  
  
FRAN  
  
Hey kids!  
  
MAGGIE/B  
  
Hey Fran.  
  
GRACE  
  
Hey Fran, something wrong?  
  
MAX  
  
Well, actually we've got something to discuss with you.  
  
B  
  
Well, what is it Fran?  
  
FRAN  
  
Okay, this is really hard for me to tell you. 11 years ago, I had a daughter and one of my friends adopted her. Well, now my friend has died in car accident, and my daughter is going to live with us now.  
  
MAGGIE/B/GRACIE  
  
Great! When's she coming? /Did it have to be a girl? /Awesome! What's her name?  
  
MAX  
  
Brighton, none of those comments are necessary.  
  
FRAN  
  
She's upstairs right now. Her name is Bryce.  
  
BRIGHTON  
  
She's here? When will we meet her?  
  
MAX  
  
Niles, please go get Bryce.  
  
NILES  
  
Yes, sir.  
  
In about one minute, Niles comes back down stairs with Bryce.  
  
The kids looked at her, she looked just like Fran, long curly brunette hair with pretty brown eyes.  
  
Max and Fran went to stand behind Bryce.  
  
FRAN  
  
Kids, this is Bryce.  
  
GRACIE  
  
Hello Bryce, I'm Grace.  
  
BRYCE  
  
Hi Grace.  
  
GRACE  
  
That's Brighton and Maggie.  
  
BRYCE  
  
Hello Brighton, Hello Maggie.  
  
MAGGIE/B  
  
Hi Bryce.  
  
MAX  
  
Well, should we eat, then we'll go see a movie later tonight.  
  
All kids cheer. Dinner went great everyone got to know Bryce better, and Fran felt better since everyone was getting along so great. At first when everyone was so shy she felt insecure about Bryce's presence, but now Fran feels better, and secure.  
  
Later that night. Fran was tucking Grace in.  
  
FRAN  
  
So Gracie, what do you think of Bryce?  
  
GRACE  
  
I think she's great! Fran, I also think she's very shy, and unhappy. Like I was, but with you here that should change that.  
  
FRAN  
  
Oh I hope you're right angel. Goodnight I love you.  
  
GRACE  
  
Fran, do you love her more than us?  
  
FRAN  
  
No angel, I love you all the same.  
  
GRACE  
  
I love you too Fran.  
  
Fran leaves and shuts off Grace's light. She then goes to Bryce's room.  
  
FRAN  
  
Hi Sweetie.  
  
BRYCE  
  
Hi mom!  
  
FRAN  
  
Well, how do you like the other half of my family?  
  
BRYCE (big smile on her face)  
  
Oh they're wonderful! Maggie is going to take me and Gracie to the mall again tomorrow, I do hope we have fun. Can I go with you to Grace's therapy tomorrow, she invited me, and Brighton asked why wasn't I a boy.  
  
FRAN  
  
That's great sweetie, Brighton is kinda like that, since he already has two sisters and now three, he's a bit jealous of the girls.  
  
BRYCE  
  
Oh.  
  
FRAN  
  
It's great, you know what, when I got here, Maggie and Gracie were very shy, of course Gracie was only 6 and Maggie 14, but they were extremely shy, and very quiet.  
  
BRYCE  
  
Really? I mean Maggie doesn't seen shy at all, and Gracie's so smart.  
  
FRAN  
  
They've changed a lot. I have changed, and Mr. Sheffield has changed too.  
  
BRYCE  
  
Mom, do you really love Mr. Sheffield?  
  
FRAN (smiled)  
  
More than you know honey.  
  
BRYCE  
  
Are you going to marry him?  
  
FRAN  
  
Well Bryce, that's really up to him, if he asks me, then we'll get married. You know I remember once, about a year after I started working here, on the subway I offered to hold a woman's baby while she fed her other kids. She got pushed off the subway at the next stop, and I was stuck with him. The Sheffield's and I got really attached to the baby, and after we found the mother, we were all depressed from having to give him back. I remember Gracie especially, she questioned Mr. Sheffield and I about having a baby and being in love, and getting married. We were not really in love yet. We just laughed about it after, then I never would have guessed that I would love him any more than I do now.  
  
BRYCE  
  
I'd love it if you got married. I've never had a daddy, or a brother and sisters.  
  
FRAN  
  
Oh, I'd love that too sweetie, but now it's time for bed, we'll talk in the morning, Gracie's room is right across the hall, and mine is right beside yours if you need anything.  
  
BRYCE  
  
Thank you mom. Goodnight.  
  
FRAN (kissed Bryce's cheek)  
  
Goodnight Sweetie, I love you.  
  
BRYCE  
  
Love you too mom.  
  
Fran leaves Bryce's room, and goes downstairs to a waiting Max.  
  
MAX  
  
What took you so long?  
  
FRAN  
  
I hadda tuck in my girls.  
  
MAX  
  
They are our girls.  
  
FRAN  
  
Ya, they are.  
  
MAX  
  
Fran, I want to tell you something.  
  
FRAN  
  
What?  
  
MAX  
  
That I love you.  
  
FRAN  
  
You what?  
  
MAX  
  
Fran, I love you.  
  
FRAN  
  
Oh Max, I love you too.  
  
They kissed with all the passion and love inside them. Then talked all night about Bryce, and their kids.  
  
ABOUT 1 MONTH LATER…  
  
Fran and Max were cuddling on the couch, kissing and stuff like that. Max kissed Fran for all she was worth. One thing led to another, and mourning found then rapt in each other's arms. Max awoke first, he thought about how good it felt to wake up with a woman in is arms, especially Fran. Fran stirred, while Max looked at the clock. He almost jumped up, but then remembered it was Saturday. He thought how much he enjoyed being with Fran, and how it had not been the first time they had made love.  
  
MAX (nudging Fran lightly)  
  
Fran, Fran wake up!  
  
FRAN  
  
Uh, what?  
  
MAX  
  
I have a question for you.  
  
FRAN  
  
What Max, it's too early for this.  
  
MAX  
  
Not for this. Fran, I love you, I love you daughter, and I love the kids. Fran, It would mean the world to me, if you would be my wife.  
  
FRAN  
  
It's never too early for that! Oh Max, I love you so much, and I'd love to be your wife.  
  
They kissed again and had repeats of the night before.  
  
FRAN  
  
Max, I have some more news for you, I'm pregnant.  
  
9 months later Jonah Samuel and Eve Katherine were born. They family lived happily ever after. Bryce was happy with her new family, her real family. Fran and Max legally adopted Bryce three months before the twins were born.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
